Total Drama Reunion Show
by Liriell
Summary: She had become someone she could not recognize anymore. Courtney was not proud of who she had become. So ater a dramatic announcement she left the show and successfully avoided it for two years. But this year, a certain host holds a reunion show that no one seems to escape from. Scheming and crying, betrayals and adultery, little lies and secret truths will be uncovered.


**Title**: Total Drama Reunion Show - 2 Years

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Summary**: She had become someone she could not recognize anymore. Courtney was not proud of who she had become. So ater a dramatic announcement she left the show and successfully avoided it for two years. But this year, a certain host holds a reunion show that no one seems to escape from. Scheming and crying, betrayals and adultery, little lies and secret truths will be uncovered.

**Pairings** (mentions): Trentney, Duncney, Gwuncan, KatiexNoah, Gidgette, Aleheather, DJxDawn

* * *

1. Chapter

The moment she had returned from that press conference, she got back into her room and packed everything back into her suitcase. It was not much that she had to pack, considering she had arrived just one day earlier and thanks to the neat person she was, everything was kept perfectly pecked in order and so, not almost not even an hour later, she was just as perfectly ready to depart.

Then she took out her phone, speed-dialing the first person she wanted to contact. She only reached the voicemail.

"It's me, Courtney... Listen, I need a ride. Back home. Right now, I am at the airport. Call me back."

* * *

It had all started with the press conference for the upcoming season.

Everyone from the previous three seasons, more or less, were invited to join for another round of Total Drama whatever. Courtney could barely remember the name, that probably sucked, the producers came up with this time.

She could care less about whatever it was, the topic and whatever they were supposed to do. Because in the end, they and the millions of viewers that sat greedily and gleefully behind the screen, would get what they want either way, uncaring of what sucky name it had this time. There would be tension, backstabbing and scheming. There would be enough for them to bath in and enough betrayal to make them drown, humiliation at its best and most of all: Drama.

It was the same game, same old game, just with a different name.

She turned her head towards her peers, diverting the attention from crazy Izzy and an even more crazier tale of hers yet again to Heather and her newest approach to win the season.

They were all there, from Noah with his sarcastic comments and know-it-all attitude, to Lindsay, as dumb as ever, of course never missing the all kind of crazy in love couples like Bridgette and Geoff, to too crazy to believe to be true Harold and Leshawna and insanely ambitious, evil and yet perfect match Heather and Alejandro, if only they would admit it. Then of course there were Duncan and Gwen...

The most evil, lying, backstabbing, cheating pair to ever exist.

So yes, everyone was there. Everyone anyone ever wanted to see themselves humiliate and embarrass themselves in public. Except Trent.

No one spoke of why he had not returned, but it was so obvious that it would be embarassing to ask, especially awkward for certain people... actually thus even more reason for Courtney.

She did not blame him for not coming.

Why would he, when it meant that he had to face the one person, who had shamelessly broken his heart and humiliated him on international TV?

Poor Trent.

She understood him.

Why would he want to go through the humiliation yet again, by putting together with the two people that had ruined his life. Okay, maybe this was a little too dramatic way to put it, since she was sure that Trent's life, aside from that little black tainted spot - most probably with the name Gwen, since this was how Courtney would do it - in it.

Yes, his case was more than just understandable.

She wondered herself what she was doing here.

Woah, wait.

What was that?

Her eyes widened, gasped, ever so quietly that luckily no one had noticed her slip of composure.

Quickly, she focused her sight on the team of reporters that sat in front of her, with flashes clicking every now and then like exploding stars and just as destructive as supernovas.

They invoked a certain wrath within her, as she felt each flash appear, grudge and disgust mixed together.

Then, there were also the contestants and people that accompanied her through most of those three or four years. It was incredible to believe and ever harder to her to say, for saying it would mean that she had to admit it. This was a hard thing to do. For even though those were people that she had seen now almost every day and now, more or less were a part of her life, especially considering that she, along with all of them were bound by the contract that would in turn forever tie them to this show, the producers and of course, not to forget and never able to forget, that sadistic host slash devil in human reincarnation, in the end they were not friends.

They will probably never be friends, considering all that had been done or rather, all that she had done.

Courtney rolled her eyes at the thought. They were all so immature.

It was a game show.

It was all about the survival of the fittest, being on top of, not the world, but of the people there and in order for anyone of them attain the place at the top of the food chain, they were or must be willing to exchange alliances, trade friends and at worst trading themselves.

It was expected and Courtney had been prepared, the moment she signed herself up for this.

However, apparently the others had not and because of that, they resented her.

They were such hypocrites.

They were aware of what they were doing, of what this was all about. They should have expected it, everything of it, perhaps aside from some few people whose intelligence quotient prevented them from this enlightenment, yet, on the other hand, it was their own fault.

Courtney had no qualm looking down at them, for being inadequate, like Lindsay, or Beth, Owen, etc. They were all doing just the same. She just judged them, like they judged her, for being who she was, for doing the things she had done.

They say she was cruel, that she was mean and bossy. So what? That was who she was...

_This is not who you are, Courtney. _

Courtney led out a sigh. There this voice was again. Ever since she had left her home to go on this journey of sick twisted painful game show, it would just not leave her alone.

She hated it.

She hated that it whispered with such fragility, so much innocence and worst, with so much trust and love.

The reporters now turned their attention on someone else again or rather, some people.

They bombarded Bridgette and Geoff about questions concerning their relationship and so, Courtney half-heartedly listened to Bridgette declare her love for Geoff yet again, because it was not as though they have not heard of it before.

They were still going strong and steady. They loved each other.

No, they were not pregnant.

He had not cheated on her with some stewardess, or intern, or B-rated pop-singer, she could not recall the name of.

Bridgette... and so on and on.

It was weird how everything had changed. She remembered that once, long ago, back in season one when everything began, how good her relationship with Bridgette had been. She would even consider her a friend back then, the only one she had and she had almost entrusted her with her secret... almost. It was easy back then, maybe it was because she had Bridgette? Someone to turn to and be there for her.

At least that was what she thought.

But the truth was that while Courtney may have needed her, Bridgette did not need Courtney, because Bridgette had Geoff and they loved each other.

And her... well, no one loved Courtney. Not even he...

_I love you, Courtney. I will always love you. _

Argh, there was this voice again.

Why could it not just shut up?

She let out a huff, however this time, it was loud enough for the others to notice. She herself only noticed it when she saw them turn their heads around to her, eyeing her either suspiciously, others with with just disdain and a very few, rare looks of pity. She wondered which one of them made her wince. But she was not left with the time to figure out that answer, because along with those stares, she had also attracted the attention of the reporter now.

"Courtney, you have been really silent up until now. Is there nothing you want to say?" someone then asked.

It was the moment of truth now.

Something changed within that moment. It became quiet, they now waited for some kind of answer from her. A tirade most probably, some haughty words from the self-sufficient CIT, who always knew what to say, even when she did not.

Only Courtney knew or rather, did not know.

Was there even something to figure out?

It was obvious, right? She had thought of so many things to say, so many feelings she had stored up just for this second.

So what was is it going to be?

It is your choice.

Courtney then took a deep breath.

"Well, I had actually wanted to wait, before doing this, but now that I am here, I have realized that I cannot stand to wait one moment longer, to be a part of this ridiculous crazy show, whose insanity I cannot put together in words" she said calmly, before slamming both of her hands on the table, causing yelps and shrieks and gasps and silent shocks from the people who were sitting by the table. "I will be damned if I participate in yet another show again. Does he think I am really that stupid? I only came back here, to make a point. I am here, to make it clear to everyone... that I am done with here. I am done with you," she pointed her finger at the show's host, Chris, the personification of everything she loathed about the show and then, to the surprise of the crowd of journalists

"You and..." With her head, she turned towards the very people sitting beside her. With a sigh, she turned her head back, giving them the impression that they were not even worth her words. "But most of all, I am done with this show!"

"Courtney, what are you saying?"

Was that not clear?! God, how stupid could they probably get that she had to put it in words, as if she had not already done it.

"What I am saying is that...!" Courtney then halted, just one second, then changing her sentence. "I am saying goodbye. I wish all of you a nice life, because this is the last time you will ever see and hear of me again. This I can promise you." With one last cold glare that only she could possess to do at Chris, she left her sit and went towards the door.

Everything was silent. No one said anything, none of the contestant she passed individually. The reporters kept quiet, none of them making a sound, while they watched and listened to her steps that penetrated the room like a loud boom, as though they were hypnotized by the girl's graceful walk.

It was only after she slammed the door with a really loud thud now that they woke up from their dream-like stare, replacing the silence with loud yelling voices and the remnants of the chaos and confusion she left behind.

Her last farewell gift to the contestants.


End file.
